Data converters are ubiquitous in electronics. Some data converters, e.g., analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and digital-to-analog converters (DACs), allow us to convert signals between the digital domain and the analog domain. Data converters of various flavors are used in a myriad of applications, e.g., high-speed applications, precision applications, mission-critical systems, consumer electronics, entertainment, media systems, telecommunications, medical devices, and so on. Depending on the application, data converters can be designed or selected to suit every specification: accuracy, resolution, sample rate, bandwidth, power, size, and value.